1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a device and method for transmitting data by portable terminals. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device and method for transmitting data for performing data transmission between two portable terminals using near field communication.
2. Description of the Related Art
A portable terminal is high-tech wireless communication equipment which can be moved almost anywhere because it is carried by a person. When in motion, the portable terminal passes through a communication path which is set through monitoring, controlling, and switching by a mobile switching station to remain functional as the portable terminal is moved within a service area that is formed by a corresponding base station of a system to which the portable terminal has been subscribed and registered. The portable terminal communicates with a desired party through immediate wireless connection thereto at any time and any place.
Various additional services are provided to the portable terminal, and such additional services can be categorized into additional services which are developed and provided by mobile communication service providers and additional services which are developed by portable terminal manufacturers and built into the device.
The additional services which are developed by the portable terminal manufacturers and built into the device may include, for example, a camera, Bluetooth, wireless LAN, MP3 player, radio receiver, game, electronic calculator, calendar, time piece, destination bell setting, and the like, and the additional services which are developed and provided by the mobile communication service providers may include text messaging, video messaging, on-line gaming, wireless Internet connection, originator confirmation, and the like. Over time, new functions have been continuously developed and added as the additional services.
Among the above-described additional services, a near field communication function, such as Bluetooth or the like, can be used for data transmission/reception.
In order to perform the near field communication function such as the Bluetooth or the like, neighboring portable terminals that are capable of performing near field communication are searched for and displayed in the form of a search list, and a communication channel for data transmission with a portable terminal selected in the search list is configured only after passing through an authentication process such as inputting a password, etc.
As described above, in order to perform near field communication between portable terminals, it is required to pass through a complicated procedure. Also, a desired portable phone may not be found in the search list, and it is required to input a password individually which causes inconvenience in use.